fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nikita Hayami (Future Timeline)
Nikita is an anthropomorphic wolf in the Star Fox Series (fanon). SHe is good twin of Azumi The team of Star Fox Which is now temporary member of Team Star And is in love with Fox McCloud (Decease for now) ( but later Resurrected) And was kidnapped and sexual assault by Andross nephew Andrew Oiknney to create a perfect replica evil version of herself and possibly to replace her or to destroy her. Appearance Nikita appearances is very much like her Past Counterpart in the past which she however wear A similar outfit like her main counterpart however she older she wears a Japanese style outfit and appears to wear fox necklace when he give her for her birthday befor his death and never take it off. personality Nikita is a very kind and generous child that's always respect your teammates always kind and gentle however she seems to be physical in love with her leader fox by giving her a necklace for her birthday to remember him by however she seems to have a dark path of a personality azumi her evil twin who was completely as subconscious to her mind actually learned about her secrets in her physical feelings which she however was temporarily kidnapped by Andross nephew andrew which became temporary upset of losing everybody including her friends and the guy that she loves their deaths made her completely depressed at the months went by she wears her necklace to never take it off to remember Fox by. After continue to wear her crystal necklace Nikita goes to a mental bipolar disorder refusing to take off the crystal in which immediately went to a Insanity Rampage of killing one of her new teammates after being provoked. Azumi As azumi her personality is very aggressive very much like her evil duplicate cointerpart as becoming more suspicious of finding out that Pigma who was temporary a member of Starfox but finding out that he was hired by Andross to eliminate Starfox including Fox father who however save peppy which however he may have died or got stuck in the black hole (assuming fans thinking that he did) after all her friends including the guy that she loves she becomes more lust for vengeance on azumi and becomes more like her including her Crystal as well. History She was raised by his her family on Corneria, with kenichi and sadako while growing up she exhibited exceptional mixed martial arts skills even at a puerile age and joined the Cornerian Flight academy along with Slippy Toad and becames friends with Falco and Fox (who she begain to have romance feelings for) which fox has give her A necklace for her birthday so she won't forget about him and to remember him by which however fox begins to grow romantic feelings for her as well which one day she personally who made another personality for herself name azumi which however she thinks that will make her grow stronger however the personality begain to manipulate her and gain control over her against her will while getting into fights with people inside of the Academy which she sealed and close azumi from ever takeing over again and remain control of herself. Aparoid Invasion After all the missions that she help fox and her teammates including krystal who the new member of Star Fox however she was kidnapped by andrew oikonny Andross nephew and physical sexual insulting her physical mental emotional which however took some of her DNA to split the two personalities from combine as one to created a clone As a replica of herself which Nikita escape which however hours later she regain passout from her torture and as her teamates found her she explain what happened. As tracking down andrew team star fox seach for him as they receive eight messages which however wolf leader of the Star Wolf team threaten and provoke Star Fox team to come find him including azumi who insult her which become very shocking that she sees a evil replica version of herself. But sooner or later the members of Starfox was attack and kill in a terrible faith and lost each memeber fox was getting to the bottom of this to stop wolf once and for all and promised her that he will come back in one piece but however temporary sadly he was taken and sexual abuse physical and torture to death as azumi shipshape herself into fox for tricking her to found him as soon as she got there fox was already dead loseing her love of her life krystal and everyone she ever became friends with are gone trying to stop them one and for all. Sauria Lylat wars As nikita began to end Star Wolf as she wears fox necklace that he gave her for her birthday to remember him by but she was afraid by the team and beaten Badly but however she was saved by Team Star And stop them just in time while team wolf escape Nikita was beaten badly and her to their laboratory actually begins to hallucination thinking that her teammates or still alive as she hears a boy who has the same similar voice Of fox call of his name but told her that his name was røbin as she woke up everybody was shocked that she was still OK. Nikita ask where was she at and wanted to know why did they save her røbin explain that she was in danger and thank them them for saving her life Tochisuru and Miwa wanted to know where was there a good friend fox nikita turns her head and not want to talk about it or talk about fox death she began to cry and tells robin that everyone is dead even fox which she tell him that this is the necklace she only has of him left and crys that she misses him and her friends as she tells Yasuo and the others she need to fight azumi but she was in bad condition to fox røbin suggested that she needs to rest and stay here suggesting that fighting alone against her will do no good and decided to take the offer. as a couple of days went by of getting her strength back she decided that she wants to train forever Tochisuru suggested that it was a bad idea Damian on the other hand wanted to challenge her to see if her strength and improve Sun Italy their team leader agrees with it and decided to see the two teammates train each other however as the battle begins of their training he was impressed by her movements but however he managed to hurt her really badly Tochisuru tells everybody that he wants to stop this before it gets out of hand Shinigami tells him not to interfere with their training battle. however Damian insulted her and her Star Fox crew including Fox McCloud she tells him to keep his mouth shut and put his name out of his mouth however he punch her in a non-physical way becoming completely angry and frustration of all the flashbacks of her teammates dying in front of her including Fox all the sudden nikita Crystal begins to Glow out of the middle of nowhere and was forced to use physical Force which was shocking does she use Force however their leaders stop their training telling them that will be all for today suddenly she became completely upset and angry with furious in her heart as suddenly she begins to draw her sword on ready to slice him into pieces but Tochisuru tell her don't let his anger get to her that he always does that to everybody sometimes to push and provoke them Wishy she immediately clam down before things get much worse. Following azumi Finding Azumi As months went by she continues to find her replica only to discover that she took a break for many months and not heard from her however she discovered that she was working at a strip club and follow her as she see azumi going on stage she pull azumi to kill her continues to mocking her how she failed to save her friends including the guy that she loves anger and furious at her however it was interrupted by Wolf and his team asking the girls to do a show which they did which after the show Nikita was completely uncomfortable and left. As one month went by she found azumi and continue to fight with her however her meet azumi father Sora Tied to be reason with his daughter which results of her being angry at her father and left Nikita wants to know why her replica left in Anger he tells her the story azumi wanted was love and being respected but his captain force him to discipline his child which turn her into a psychopath which now nikita realize that she wasnt doing this out of hateing her it out of hate sora put on azumi and felt bad for her. stoping starwolf As two months went by Nikita question more of her evil of duplicates father as he explains more that he can go back to Time to explaining himself why he didn’t do anything to prevent his daughter to act the way she is as reason Nikita went back through time to found the innocent Azumi befor her being corrupted insane seeing that Azumi wasn’t evil but misunderstood as the older Azumi began to feel pain founding out Nikita has completely alter the past and stoping befor things go over the edge. However her mission became completely interrupted and was attack by starwolf Azumi attack her telling her what has she done and stabbing her thru the heart and insult her crush fox mccloud Nikita has enough with the insult and cuts her telling her she love him and calls her a crazy bitch as the fights each other while everyone fights. As the battle resumes for hours exhausting the two realizing that they have been hitting each other for hours which they couldn’t agree more and use every bit of their energy With one blow as they see their selfs as kids which began to hug each other as blow was everywhere Nikita and Azumi has no more energy to stand up which of losing blood fasting though the two of them realize that they don’t have any more energy I stay on the ground to survive more. Nikita ask her why did she do all of this and killing fox for no reason Azumi begins to cry and reason with her telling her that she never got the love from her father that she wanted telling her that his commander gave her discipline for pre-no reason and give her conference down and low self-esteem causing her to behave the way she is saying that all she wanted was love and respect from others sora Heard the explosion and came to his daughter to be reasoned with her Azumi becomes aggressive angry at her father telling her why did he currently abandonment Her and never got her back Sora explain that his boss was promoting him however he was upset with him because Azumi improvement and tell him to discipline his daughter for no reason sora explain he never abandonment Azumi and costs his wife to to become a lost course because of his selfish actions of not having their back he simply begins to cry and beg for his daughter and his wife forgiveness telling him that he’s the one should be killed and punish and not others azumi begins to hug her father and explaining that she love him even she was angry and both forgive him as Nikita hug her evil clone saying it ok I forgive you. Relationships Teamates enemies Azumi Azumi Azumi and Nikita did not had a bad start The fact that she did not know this that she was being possessed by her however she began to notice that Nikita had strong romantic feelings For Fox McCloud During her jealous way Directly towards Krystal as he grew romantic feelings for her after save her for being inprison in a giant Crystal However after being kidnapped by Andrew and sexual assault which cost the girls been separated. however their The relationship became bitter and rival after killing the man and her friends that she loves she became depressed and angry at her directly towards her however her evil self has spare her multiple times which are known to her devotion why azumi had completely spare her however many months went by staff war head took a break from their distraction of killing she begins to track her down as their relationship becomes more of a bishop asking Azumi why did she took her frustration anger at her as Azumi shows to be sexual with her doing their show At the finding out from her father is shows that Azumi was physical bullying because I had to turn it into in the sanity psychopath and begin to feel pity for her. Category:Ninjas Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Good Characters Category:Fighters Category:Married Characters Category:Mother Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Nikkikikizelons Category:Alternate Timeline